


Because I Love You

by Ms_Mushrooms (ShinyRed)



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Cedric is finally emotionally vulnerable, Love Confessions, slight angst? only a tiny bit I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyRed/pseuds/Ms_Mushrooms
Summary: “You’ve made it clear how you feel, Cedric. I wouldn’t want to stay, I’d just be in your way of proving yourself to everyone- since they’re the only ones who matter to you.”Cedric cringed. He didn’t need to be reminded that he was a rat. “Please, just let me explain-”“There’s no need.”“Don’t go!” Cedric was starting to panic, fearing that he may never be able to fix this mistake.You scoffed. “Why shouldn’t I?”“Because…”
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Because I Love You

You could tell within five seconds of Cedric storming into his workshop that his day had been… rough. He had that look about him; his “I’ve had it with just about every creature on this blasted planet” look. He’d told you on many occasions that you were never one of those creatures, that you could always lift his mood just by paying him a visit, but sometimes you still felt like you got on his nerves.

This morning Cedric had asked you to come to his workshop, since he knew he had a busy day and wanted to end it on a happy note, by spending time with his favorite person in the world. You were more than happy to, even though you knew the risks. Specifically, the risks of having to deal with a cranky Cedric.

Like right now, for instance.

“Don’t even start,” you tutted, unable to stop the amused smile creeping onto your face. “I’ve got some tea ready for you, come sit down and I’ll give you a shoulder massage.”

Cedric paused his irritated grumbling, though his expression remained sour. He sat down in the chair you pulled up for him, thanking you as you handed him his cup of tea.

“So,” you said as you began to rub at the muscles in his shoulders, “I’d ask you to tell me about your day, but I think I know enough.”

Cedric grunted. “Awful, as usual.”

You laughed. ‘As usual,’ oh, how dramatic. You knew Cedric’s days were often just fine, that a day like this happened maybe once a month, at most. You stayed quiet though, not wanting to irk Cedric any more.

“I didn’t spend fifteen years perfecting the art of sorcery just to spend my time as the royal sorcerer entertaining children and being subjected to humiliating circumstances. Why can’t anybody respect me…”

Your heart swelled with sympathy. You had seen Cedric do incredible things, he deserved more recognition than he received. “People do respect you, Cedric.”

“Sofia hardly counts,” Cedric said with a sneer.

You laughed. “I respect you,” you said with a warm smile, moving your hands up to rub gingerly at his neck, “I know you’re a great sorcerer.”

Cedric sighed, waving your hands away and turning around to face you. “I know, but that’s not enough.”

The smile on your face dropped instantly. “What do you mean?”

“All my life I’ve had to prove myself to everyone; my parents, my sister, Roland…” Cedric looked to you sadly, “They all think that I’m a bumbling idiot of a sorcerer. But if I finally gained their respect, no one would ever doubt my talents again.”

You quirked an eyebrow questioningly, “So…?”

“So, they’re the ones that matter.”

Cedric realized his mistake in word choice when he saw the hurt look on your face. His heart sank. He started to backtrack, stuttering something about not meaning what he said and just being tired from the long day, but you were already turning to leave with a huff. Part of Cedric thought maybe it was best to let you leave and cool off. After all, what he had said to you was horrible. He didn’t blame you for being angry with him. But another part of him worried that if he let you leave, you’d never come back. “Wait!” Cedric shouted after you, “Please, don’t leave!”

You snort, grabbing your bag that you had left by the door. “You’ve made it clear how you feel, Cedric. I wouldn’t want to stay, I’d just be in your way of proving yourself to everyone- since they’re the only ones who matter to you.”

Cedric cringed. He didn’t need to be reminded that he was a rat. “Please, just let me explain-”

“There’s no need.”

“Don’t go!” Cedric was starting to panic, fearing that he may never be able to fix this mistake.

You scoffed. “Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because…” Cedric took a shaky breath, “Because I love you.”

You froze, your hand still tightly gripping the doorknob.

The fact that you hadn’t moved both worried and relieved Cedric. On the one hand, you hadn’t stormed out of the room, so that must mean something. On the other hand, your silence was disconcerting. Cedric gulped. “Are you going to say anything?”

You were trying to. All of the thoughts and words tumbling around in your head seemed to dry up on your tongue when you tried to summon them. You gave up on speaking and slowly turned around, your heart fluttering in your chest when you saw Cedric’s face, his eyes glassy with unshed tears as he bit his lower lip, a sign of Cedric’s nervousness you had grown familiar with.

Cedric swallowed. “Well, if you aren’t going to say something, then I will. Of course you matter to me. You’re kind, and wonderful, and you’ve been there for me more times than I can count. I know I’m bad at telling you this, but I appreciate you and everything you do for me. The one thing you can’t do, however, is change the minds of everyone who thinks I’m a terrible sorcerer. I know you try, but it’s just not enough. I wish it were. I’m sorry that I said something so hurtful, I truly didn’t mean that. When I said I love you, however, that I meant from the bottom of my heart.”

Now your eyes were the ones with unshed tears. The only sound you could manage was a soft “Cedric,” as you stepped away from the door, lowering your bag back to the floor, your eyes never leaving his.

Cedric gave a nervous chuckle, “I wasn’t planning on blurting it out like I did. I’ve wanted to tell you for some time now but I wanted to save it for a… better moment than this one, I suppose. The middle of a fight may not have been the best-” Cedric was silenced by your lips on his. He returned the kiss, melting when he felt your hands come up to cup his face.

You pulled away. “I love you too, by the way. Probably should have mentioned that.” You grinned and resumed the kiss before Cedric could say anything else.


End file.
